The Not-So-Lost Sheep
by WaltonPrairieGirl
Summary: A different take on season 8's episode "The Lost Sheep." Summer 1944.
1. Chapter 1

_In the Summer of 1944, the mountain was alive and full of beauty, despite the events in the world at that time. While turmoil was the norm overseas, there was a sense of peace as the lazy Summer days rolled from one into the next. My sister Erin didn't know it yet, but she was about to experience the biggest change she ever would in her life. It was the biggest, but she also says that it was the best thing that ever happened to her._

 **July 21, 1944**

"I'm going to town, Erin. Do you need anything?" Cindy asked.

"No thanks Cindy. I'm all right."

"Okay then. I'll see you in a bit."

"Tell Ike hello for me."

"I will."

A couple minutes passed.

Mary Ellen stepped outside. She walked over to the lawn chair Erin was seated in.

"Daydreaming?" Mary Ellen asked with a smile.

"I guess so. Did you call me?"

"No, I was just checking on you. It's not like you to sit out here in direct sunlight when it's over 100 degrees out. What's on your mind, Erin?"

"Nothing."

Mary Ellen handed her younger sister a glass of lemonade. "You sure?"

"Promise not to laugh?"

"Of course Erin. You know you can tell me anything."

"I'm thinking about Ashley. I can't get his letters off my mind. I…" Erin paused. "I'm in love Mary Ellen."

"I know." Mary Ellen smiled.

Erin's eyes widened. "You do?"

Mary Ellen smiled. "It's written all over your face. We've been sisters for far too long, Erin, for me to not know when you're in love."

Erin smiled.

"He looks at you the same way that Curt looked at me." Mary Ellen said, a lump in her throat.

"Mary Ellen, I'm sorry." Erin said softly.

"It shouldn't hurt this long afterwards but it still does."

Erin squeezed Mary Ellen's hand. A tear rolled down Mary Ellen's face.

"Don't be sorry at all." Erin gently replied.

Mary Ellen smiled. "I couldn't ask for a better family." She squeezed Erin's hand.

Erin smiled.

"Get that guy." Mary Ellen smiled.

"What?" Erin was confused.

"Ashley, go get that guy. If you think he's the one, go after him."

Erin paused for a minute. She smiled. "I will."

That evening, Elizabeth and Joy turned in early.

"You sure you don't want to go for a walk Elizabeth?" Erin asked.

"No thanks. I'm really tired. But Joy and I had fun today. Can I take you up on that offer of a walk tomorrow evening?"

"Sure." Erin smiled.

Erin sat in Mary Ellen, John Curtis, and Adam's room. Mary Ellen put John Curtis and Adam to bed so the sisters could visit. Soon they both grew tired and went to their respective rooms.

Around 2 o'clock that morning, Ashley called Erin's name.

Erin ran to the window.

"Ashley!" her face lit up and she smiled.

Ashley motioned for her to come down.

Without thinking, Erin flipped on the light switch.

"Erin!" Elizabeth complained.

"Oh my gosh! I'm sorry Elizabeth!" Erin turned off the lights.

"Are you sick Erin?" Elizabeth asked.

"No, Ashley's here." She whispered with a smile.

Joy was exhausted and still snoring.

Elizabeth looked out the window.

"He's even more handsome in real life."

"I think he is."

"But he's cute in his pictures too."

Erin nodded.

"Are you goin for a drive?"

"We are. He just got back."

"Have fun." Elizabeth smiled.

"Thanks."


	2. Chapter 2

**July 22, 1944**

"Where are we going?" Erin asked the man she loved as she got in the car.

He grinned. "Can't there be some mystery?"

She smiled. "I suppose."

After about a five minute drive, Ashley stopped the car. Erin looked out the window. She'd recognize where she was in any light and in any weather. They were parked near the Baldwin house.

"I brought you here because this is where I first saw you." Ashley smiled. "I fell in love with you the moment I first saw you."

"I fell in love with you then too." Erin agreed.

Ashley continued. "I haven't been able to get you off my mind since last Summer."

"I feel the same way. I would have gone crazy without your letters and phone calls. I kept reading your letters to my younger sister Elizabeth. She's probably memorized them by now."

Ashley chuckled.

"That's how in love with you I am." Erin added.

Ashley smiled. "I believe that God sent you into my life at the right time. I am done in the Navy and that has allowed me to see you more. I believe God is allowing our relationship to deepen and is giving us His Blessing."

Erin nodded.

Ashley pulled a small box out of his pocket. "Erin Esther Walton, will you marry me?"

Erin's eyes shone from tears. She nodded.

Ashley slipped the ring on her finger.

"It's a pearl! My birthstone! How did you know?"

"Well I knew your birthday is June 22. And I asked Mary Ellen what your birthstone was and she told me."

"Did Daddy say yes?" Erin asked.

"He did." Ashley smiled. "He made me promise that we would be engaged for at least 3 months. I told him that I would make sure we were."

"When would you like to get married?" Erin beamed.

"Whenever you like, as long as it's after October 22nd." Ashley grinned.

"I realize that it will mean waiting a little longer than late October, but what about December? Christmas is my favorite time of the year. And the mountain is so beautiful when it's all covered with snow."

Ashley smiled. "Whatever makes you happy."

"You make me happy." She smiled.

Ashley leaned in and gave her a long, sweet kiss.

"Let's go tell everyone." Ashley smiled.

"You must be crazy," Erin laughed. "It's 2:30. Everyone's still asleep."

"I am crazy, crazy in love." Ashley kissed her again.

Erin smiled. "I love you."

"I love you." Ashley replied.

"Ashley, let's wait until morning to tell everyone, all right?"

Ashley playfully pretended to be frustrated. "All right." He smiled.

"I'll go back inside and sleep."

"I'll sleep on the front porch." Ashley offered.

"Oh no, Ashley, you should sleep inside on the couch."

"No, no, this is fine out here. It's been hot so the cooler nights actually feel very good."

"If you're sure."

"I am." He smiled.

"Goodnight." She smiled, kissing him.

"Goodnight Darling." He smiled.

 _Darling!_ How Erin loved to finally hear that word in reference to her.

Erin tip-toed back into the house. She was thankful when she didn't wake up anyone.

Erin woke up at 5 a.m. She normally slept until 7, as she didn't have to be at work until 9. But this morning was different. She wanted to be with the man she planned to spend the rest of her life with.

"Good morning, Ashley." Erin smiled, stepping outside onto the porch.

"Good morning, My Love." He flashed a boyish grin that simply made Erin gush.

"How did you sleep?"

"I didn't sleep very much at all but it was wonderful because all the time I was awake, I was thinking of you."

Erin smiled and kissed her fiancée. "I love you." She whispered.

"I love you." He smiled.

Later once everyone had come to the breakfast table, Erin and Ashley came inside.

"Look who surprised me in the middle of the night!" Erin beamed.

"Ashley, good to see you Son!" John's face lit up and he stood to shake the young man's hand.

"Always good to see you Sir." Ashley smiled.

"Ashley, I'm so glad to see you." Olivia hugged the young man.

"I'm glad to see you Mrs. Walton."

Erin hung onto Ashley's arm.

"Everyone, I asked this lovely lady here to marry me last night." Ashley paused. Then his face lit up. "She said yes."

Mary Ellen and Elizabeth squealed and jumped up to congratulate their sister. Joy, Jenny, and Cindy were all right behind them. The brothers got their turn as well.

Ashley had only one sibling, a younger sister named Elise, who was about Jim Bob's age. Ashley began to think how wonderful it would be to have so many brothers and sisters and siblings-in-law. But his main thoughts were on Erin, the woman who he loved so very much.


	3. Chapter 3

**July 25, 1944**

Erin sat in her room, reading a book. Her younger sisters were asleep so she tried to keep the noise and the light to a minimum.

Erin heard the toilet flush. She got up from her chair and glanced in the hall.

"Ashley, it's you." She smiled.

"I'm sorry." He apologized. "I didn't mean to wake you."

"You didn't. I was up."

"What's your excuse for being up so late?" he grinned.

"Well, since I don't have to work tomorrow, I'm trying to finish _A Tree Grows in Brooklyn_." She smiled. "What's your excuse?"

"I couldn't sleep." He said.

"You're not getting cold feet about the wedding are you?" Erin teased.

"Not at all. It's other things."

Erin nodded, hoping Ashley would understand that she wanted him to keep talking.

"Are your sisters asleep?"

"Like babies." Erin chuckled.

"Let's go downstairs. I don't want to wake them."

Ashley took Erin's hand and led her downstairs.

"Let's sit on the couch." He said.

Erin agreed.

"Erin, my home life isn't pretty. I want you to know that. I want you to know I envy you. You are so close to all your siblings, especially your sisters. Joy idolizes you. Elizabeth thinks the world of you. Mary Ellen only wants the best for you and loves you so very much. And your brothers love you too and are very protective of you. You have unconditional love from your parents. "Ashley smiled but Erin noticed tears in his eyes. He continued, looking straight into her eyes. "I just wish I had that."

"Baby, talk to me." Erin gently said.

Ashley nodded. "You know my father's been dead for three years. March marked three years, to be exact. Well in those three years, my family has totally fallen apart." He paused. "I shouldn't be burdening you with this."

"Honey, they'll be my family soon. You can tell me. You're not burdening me at all." Erin replied.

Ashley took in a deep breath. "All right. My sister, Elise got married eight months after my father died. She was only sixteen years old. She was just sure that this man, Anthony, was the one." Ashley paused. A lump in his throat made it hard to talk about. His lips started to quiver as his eyes shone from tears. "This is really hard to talk about." He whispered.

Erin squeezed his hand.

After a minute, he continued. "About three months into their marriage, Anthony began to beat my sister." He choked out. "I was furious. I wanted to chew Anthony out. My mother was against Anthony and Elise's marriage from the beginning. She felt no sympathy for Elise. She became angry with Elise and convinced Elise that it was her fault that Anthony beat her up. Elise…" Ashley paused to clear his throat. "She began to believe that it really was her fault." He paused again and looked at Erin. "I'm sorry."

Erin's eyes welled with tears. She squeezed Ashley's hand. "Whenever you're ready continue, Honey, I'm ready to listen."

Ashley smiled sadly and continued. "The beatings continued. They got worse. After just 7 months of marriage, Anthony divorced her. Shortly after he left, Elise found out that she was pregnant. Mom refused to help her. She still blamed Elise for the divorce, the beatings, everything." Ashley paused. "So that's my reality. I've been trying to piece my family back together all this time. I've been trying to show Elise that she can count on the love from one man and to give her son Edward a father figure in his life."

Tears streamed down Ashley's face. By this point, Erin was in tears as well.

"Baby, I had no idea." Erin cried.

Ashley blew his nose. "My family's a shipwreck."

"I'm so sorry Honey." She replied. She gave him a hug. "How can I help?"

"Just keep doing what you did just now. Be my listening ear."

Erin wiped the tears off his cheeks. "I will." She could barely speak out over her own tears.

He smiled and hugged her. She began to sob. "It's okay." He whispered. "We'll be okay."

He handed her a tissue and then wiped her tears away. "I love you so much Erin Esther Walton."

"I love you Ashley Douglas Longworth."

"I've kept you from your book." Ashley smiled.

"You're much more important than any old book." Erin replied.

"Still, I don't want to keep you from getting a good night's sleep."

"Will you be okay? Do you need to talk more?"

"I'll be fine." Ashley smiled. "Thank you. Thanks for listening."


	4. Chapter 4

**October 15, 1944**

Hot Summer days was quickly replaced by the beautiful colors and mild weather of Autumn. With only two months away, Ashley thought it was high time to visit his family in Richmond. Erin was coming with him.

"I apologize in advance." Ashley told Erin as they got off the bus.

"Please, Ashley, don't apologize." Erin pleaded. "I **want** to do this. I want to be with you."

Ashley smiled and squeezed Erin's hand.

Once at the house, Ashley greeted his mother. Erin could tell that the kisses and smiles were forced.

"Hello Darling," Mrs. Longworth said to Erin. Erin could tell by the tone of her voice that Ashley's mother did not approve of her.

"Hi Erin," Elise smiled sweetly, hugging Erin.

Elise seemed genuine.

Edward hid behind his mother.

"Come on out, Edward." Elise coaxed. "This is your new aunt."

"Hi Edward," Erin smiled.

Edward peaked out from behind Elise. A smile spread across his face.

"Hi Elise, how are you Sweetheart?" Ashley smiled, giving his sister a gentle squeeze.

"I'm great, Big Brother, how are you?"

"I'm good. And how's that nephew of mine?"

"Hi Uncle Ashley." Ashley picked Edward up and hugged him.

"Let's go inside." Mrs. Longworth said.

Everyone did so.

Mrs. Longworth poured coffee.

"How do you drink your coffee, Erin?"

"With cream, please." Erin smiled.

"Ashley?"

"Cream and sugar, please. Thank you."

"Elise?"

"Black."

"And I'll have the same." Mrs. Longworth said, pouring coffee for herself.

"What about me Grandma?" Edward asked.

"Well Edward, coffee will keep you from sleeping tonight. So why don't we get some milk? Do you want to come with me?"

Edward smiled and went with his grandmother.

"You've done good, Elise." Ashley smiled at his sister.

"You really think so?" Tears filled her eyes.

"I do." He smiled. "I can't imagine what you've been through. You have one sweet boy to be proud of."

"I'm very proud of him." Elise whispered. A tear rolled down her left cheek. "Oh my gosh, look at me!" she exclaimed.

Ashley gently wiped the tear away for her.

She smiled. "You always took such good care of me."

Edward and Mrs. Longworth returned.

"If you taught him better, he wouldn't even ask for coffee." Scoffed Mrs. Longworth.

Elise looked down in shame.

"Mother, would you even consider helping Elise? Did that ever cross your mind? Because you have a grandson…"

"This is Elise's fault."

"No it's not."

"It's all her fault." Mrs. Longworth replied.

"Please everyone, there's a child in the room!" Elise stood up and led Edward upstairs.

Soon Ashley heard crying. He went out to the kitchen to find his sister sobbing.

Erin sat in the living room with Mrs. Longworth.

"Mrs. Longworth, if I may be bold enough to say, I think you're being very unfair to Elise."

"And how so, smart girl?"

Erin took in a deep breath. "Well, look at her. She's 18 years old and has been a mother for 3 years. She's been through abuse and I'm sure worried for countless hours, not only about her own safety but also for the safety of Edward. She didn't choose to be abused nor did she choose to marry an abuser. Anthony did terrible things to Elise, but they are not her fault. Can you imagine going through that? Put yourself in her shoes for a minute. Please, Mrs. Longworth. I'm willing to take a chance of being viewed as 'that terrible daughter-in-law who knows everything.' But I want you and your family to be family again. Please Mrs. Longworth."

Erin looked at Mrs. Longworth. Tears were on the woman's face.

"Thank you Erin." She choked out. "I've never even looked at it from that perspective. I always viewed Elise as the one who chose that situation. What was I thinking?"

Mrs. Longworth hugged Erin. "Thank you My Dear."

This time, the endearing term was genuine.

"Where's my daughter?"

"In the kitchen with Ashley."

Mrs. Longworth ran to the kitchen. She didn't walk. She **ran.**

"Elise, Sweetheart, I'm so sorry! You were a victim, but I blamed you. You still are a victim in ways. I blamed you for your situation. Truth is, you didn't know that Anthony would do terrible things like that when you married him. I'm so sorry I blamed you all these years. I'm so sorry, Sweetheart." Mrs. Longworth cried.

Elise began to cry and hugged her mother. "Oh Mama!"

Ashley was in tears. He hugged his mother and sister and began sobbing.

Erin turned away so no one would see her sobbing.

"Ashley, My Dear, I don't know what they do to those girls from Walton's Mountain, but she's a keeper. Take good care of her Ashley."

Ashley managed to stop crying for a minute. He swallowed and choked out. "I sure will Mama."


	5. Chapter 5

**November 26, 1944**

After everyone had gotten back from church and eaten lunch, Ashley and Erin sat down to do the final plans for their wedding.

"Mama finished the dress. All us girls get to wear Grandma's wedding dress." Erin smiled.

"There was just enough material for Erin's long arms, but I was able to get it altered." Olivia added.

"I'm sure you'll look lovely." Ashley smiled.

"She sure does." Olivia smiled. "Too bad YOU don't get to see it." She teased Ashley.

A wide grin spread across Ashley's face and he laughed.

"I'm teasing Ashley." Olivia replied.

"I know. I like it." Ashley smiled.

Olivia smiled and went upstairs.

Erin snuggled next to Ashley. "I can't believe it's three weeks away."

"I'm so excited." Ashley smiled.

"So am I." agreed Erin. "I told you it would be a beautiful time of the year to have a wedding. The snow has started falling these last couple days. Give it another couple weeks and the entire mountain's gonna be white."

"It's very pretty." He smiled.

"I love you." Erin whispered.

"I love you." Ashley replied.

 **December 10, 1944**

This was the day. Erin and Ashley were getting married.

Erin could hardly wait. She had Mary Ellen as her maid of honor. Elizabeth, Cindy, and Elise were bridesmaids. Joy and Jen were flower girls.

Standing alongside Ashley was his best man, John-Boy. Jason, Ben, Jim Bob, and were groomsmen. Edward and John Jr. were ring bearers.

"Who gives this woman to be married?" Reverend Fordwick asked.

"Her mother and I do." John replied. He lifted the veil, kissed his daughter's cheek, and gently patted Ashley on the back.

Dearly Beloved, we are gathered together here in the sign of God – and in the face of this company – to join together this man and this woman in holy matrimony, which is commended to be honorable among all men; and therefore – is not by any – to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly – but reverently, discreetly, advisedly and solemnly. Into this holy estate these two persons present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together – let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

There was a brief moment of silence. Erin smiled at Ashley.

"Do you, Ashley Douglas Longworth, take Erin to be your wife – to live together after God's ordinance – in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sickness and in healthy, to love and to cherish, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto her as long as you both shall live?"

Ashley looked at Erin and smiled. "I do."

"Do you, Erin Esther Walton, take Ashley to be your husband – to live together after God's ordinance – in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto him as long as you both shall live?"

Erin looked deep into Ashley's blue eyes. "I do."

Elizabeth dried her eyes. She looked at Mary Ellen, who was doing the same thing.

"What token of your love do you have to offer for Erin?" Reverend Fordwick continued.

Edward handed the ring to his Uncle Ashley.

"A ring." Ashley replied.

"With this ring, I thee wed, and with it I bestow all of the treasures of my mind, heart and hands to you."

"What token of love do you have to offer for Ashley?"

John Jr. handed the ring to his Aunt Erin.

"A ring." Erin replied.

"Intreat me not to leave thee, or to return from following after thee: for whither thou goest, I will go; and where thou lodgest, I will lodge: thy people shall be my people, and thy God my God."

"Therefore, since Ashley and Erin have consented together in marriage before this company of friends and family and have pledged their faith – and declared their unity by giving and receiving of the rings, I now pronounce you husband and wife. What – therefore – God has joined together – let no man put asunder. Ashley, you may now kiss your bride."

Ashley smiled and leaned in and kissed Erin ever so sweetly.

Reverend Fordwick smiled. "It gives me great pleasure to introduce for the very first time, Mr. and Mrs. Ashley Douglas Longworth Jr."

After the ceremony, Ashley and Erin were greeted and wished well by their many friends and relatives.

There was a reception of cake and punch afterwards. Once everyone had left besides close family and friends, Ashley and Erin packed up to leave on their honeymoon.

"Erin," Ashley said when the two were finally alone. "Do you remember my first trip here?"

"Oh Ashley, how could I forget?"

"Well I'm wondering if you remember a particular thing from that trip. I said you looked like a skier. You said you didn't ski. Well, you will now. I'm taking you to the mountains to ski."

"Oh Ashley!" Erin hugged him. "That sounds wonderful! I can hardly wait!"

"Neither can I." Ashley smiled.

After hugging all their family, Ashley and Erin left for a week honeymoon.

 _It was a joyous Winter day when my sister got married. She was beginning a whole new life with a wonderful man. We could hardly wait to see what would happen in the lives of this special couple._


End file.
